From Naruto To Kyuubi
by LoopiAuthor1
Summary: Naruto returns with Sasuke. As he is standing outside the Hokage’s office he hears the council demand that Tsunade banish him. He runs, finds a fox demon who takes him The Summoning/Demon realm. He remains there for five years. full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

From Naruto to Kyuubi

By: Rini & Sakura

Summary: Naruto returns with Sasuke. As he is standing outside the Hokage's office he hears the council demand that Tsunade banish him. He runs and finds a portal to the Demon/Summoning realm, and for five years remains there. How will Konohagakure handle his return?

Disclaimer: we don't own Naruto characters or anything in the Naruto world.

Author Notes:

"_talking_" – distant or distorted voice; "_talking_" – inu-tongue

"_**talking**_" – Demon language; '_**talking**_' – Demon thought

'talking' – normal thought; "talking" – normal voice

Prologue: disappearance

The sun way slowly rising over the mountains to the east of Konohagakure, when a blonde ninja opened his eyes. As he looked around he noted that he was in a hospital room. When he looked to his left he saw pink hair. 'Sakura-chan has that color hair.' He thought. Sakura woke up as Naruto tried to sit up. "Oh, Naruto, don't push yourself." cried Sakura. "We almost lost you three times. Tsunade-sama was worried you wouldn't make it this time." Naruto simply looked at her. "I'll be fine. How's Sasuke?" he asked. Sakura glanced over her shoulder. "He'll live. He was in a lot better shape than you." smiled Sakura. "What happened, Naruto? Why were you so beaten up?" "I held back and Sasuke didn't. I didn't want to return him to you half dead." said Naruto, looking out the window. He moved to stand and Sakura gasped. "Naruto, you're still too wounded to leave your bed." Naruto looked at her and vanished. Sakura shot up and ran out of the hospital. "Sakura what's the rush?" asked Ino, as she pashed. "Naruto left his bed." yelled Sakura. Ino gasped and ran after her. The rest of team 10, all of team 8 and team Guy ended up following. They searched the entire village and the training grounds but couldn't find Naruto anywhere.

Naruto stopped and began breathing hard. 'Damn, I moved too fast.' He thought. "Naruto? You shouldn't be out of bed yet." Naruto turned and saw Shizune, holding Tsunade's morning tea. "I need to talk to Tsunade-sama. I'll be fine" assured Naruto. He and Shizune walked the rest of the way to Tsunade's office. "_He either needs to be killed or banished, Tsunade. We can't afford to have Naruto running around free any longer. The last of the Uchiha Clan is hospitalized because of him._" Naruto froze where he stood and glanced at the door, then at Shizune. The look on her face told him he hadn't been hearing things or dreaming. He clinched his fists, and before Shizune could stop him he was gone. He reappeared at the main gate, Sakura and the others were talking when he did so. "Naruto, you gave us all a fright." stated Sakura. As she walked up to him she gasped and backed away. Naruto looked up and they all saw his eyes. Kakashi and Yamato quickly moved in front of the group of younger ninja. Sakura, Ino and Sai grabbed Konohamaru and his friends, who had just returned from a D-rank mission. Naruto looked around and ran through the gate. As he ran he dropped his ninja headband.

Naruto didn't stop running until he reached a river about three hours away from Konohagakure. The only reason he stopped was because the wound in his chest (curtsey of a curtain Uchiha) began to bleed again. "Damn, I opened it again." He gasped as he fell to his knees. **"Would you like some help, little kit?" **asked a strange voice. Naruto looked around but saw no one and nothing but the forest. "Who's there? Show yourself." He demanded, taking a fighting stance, at least trying to. **"Behind you, kit." **laughed the voice. Naruto swung around and came nose to nose with a white fox demon. "Are you going to kill me? If so could you do so quickly?" asked Naruto, gazing up into the fox's ruby-red eyes. **"I'm not going to kill you." **replied the fox, laughing. **"I want to help you. You are after all the container of the Great Lord Kyuubi." **Naruto nodded before giving into the darkness of unconsciousness. The fox demon giggled, picked him up and simply vanished into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes:

"_talking_" – distant or distorted voice; "_talking_" – inu-tongue

"_**talking**_" – Demon language; '_**talking**_' – Demon thought

'talking' – normal thought; "talking" – normal voice

Chapter one: The Demon/Summoning Realm

Naruto came back into conscious and saw he was in some sort of hut.

'Where am I?' he thought sitting up.

He looked down at his chest when he didn't feel any pain.

'I'm completely healed? But how?' he asked himself.

As he stood up the curtain on the door frame was pushed aside and a young woman with long curly white hair walked in.

"Your awake. Thats good." she said smiling at him.

"Here, you'll want clean cloths, and besides you don't want to look human too much yet."

Naruto took the offered clothing and the girl left. He looked around and saw a wash basin and cleaned himself as best he could before getting dressed. After he was dressed, he looked at himself in the full length mirror. The outfit he had been given was similar to that worn by nobles. The pants were pure black, while the top was black with an orange floral pattern on the sleeves.(think Sesshoumaru's outfit in black and orange)

"You look like the lord you should be."

Naruto jumped and looked at the woman who had given him the cloths.

"Thank you. Um... Who are you? And what do you mean the lord I should be?" asked Naruto, as he followed her out in to the dinning area.

"You are the host to The Great Lord Kyuubi. You should be treated like a lord. And my name is Ai. I'm the twin sister to Kyuubi." she said smiling.

Naruto gasped at her, sitting down at the table. Ai placed a plate down in front of him and than sat down with her plate. Naruto looked down at his plate and saw four sausage links, three scrambled eggs and two pieces of toast. He smiled at Ai and began eating.


End file.
